Heero's Computer
by Jeice
Summary: Sequal to Duo's Journal. Picks up where the first part of the Trilogy left off. I hope you enjoy as much as the first part. MM 1x2,3x4 ON HOLD
1. Mission Accepted

THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF DUO'S JOURNAL. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. DON'T SUE ME. (This disclaimer stands for all the chapters in "Heero's Computer".)

Author's notes:

This part of the Trilogy is from Heero's point of view. Things said "on the computer" and Heero's thoughts are to represent his true feelings. Do not confuse this with the way he really acts

"Speaking" Thoughts Real life conversation and thoughts

Heero's Computer

Author: Heero Yuy Data Entry: HY0027 Date: December 11, PT001 Time: 0630

Computer, I don't know how to say this, but I think Duo, likes me. He's been throwing these hints. At least, I think they are hints. Maybe he's just being his uncanny self. I will figure it out eventually.

Last night, the strangest thing happened. I woke up to Duo yelling and screaming...

----Flash Back----

"DUO!!"

"AHH!!!"

"DUO!! Wake up!"

"STOP!!!"

"DUO, please open your eyes!!"

He woke up and looked around the room. I asked him if he was okay, but he just wrapped his arms around me and began shaking. He told me it was just a dream. I tried to calm him and told him to get some rest. Just as I was abut to walk out the door..."

"Heero..."

I turned and his eyes...his eyes...they were full of fear.

"Don't leave me."

"Duo, you need to get some sleep."

"Please..."

"Duo, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Heero, I don't care if you like guys, just don't leave me here, alone."

"Hn...fine, but only for tonight."

What am I doing, I can't...I shouldn't...Duo why are you doing this to me?

I went and lay on top of the blankets. At least that made the situation less awkward than it already was.

It was hard for me to sleep, with Duo being that close to me. I know he isn't...gay, but being that close to another guy war hard. I finally managed to calm myself enough to fall asleep.

When I awoke, it was a little before six. I was a bit started because I forgot that I was in Duo's bed. Sometime, during the night, I must have turned over on my other side and wrapped myself around Duo. It was odd, I felt so relaxed. He was so beautiful lying there. I could feel him breathing. I didn't want to let go. I just wanted to stay there with him. But, something kept telling me I shouldn't be there. I had to leave...he would hate me...hate me for being there...hate me for having myself around him. To have him hate me is something I couldn't bare.

I slowly got out of bed and quietly walked out of the room.

----End Flash Back----

Am I crazy? Should I be worried? Am I just trying to forget Trey? No...He has nothing to do with this. There is something about Duo...It's hard to explain. He's always been there. Sure, he's loud and can be annoying at times, but...I just get this feeling when I'm around him, and this morning...this morning was different. I felt...peacefull...like I didn't have to worry about anything. I...I have to get ready to go.

End Entry HY0027

God Duo. Why did you have to ask me to stay with you? If only you could be...NO, you shouldn't have to change. One with such beauty shouldn't have to change for another, especially not me.

"Pull yourself together Yuy. He's straight and you're gay. Leave it at that. He was scared and needed someone to comfort him. That's all nothing more."

But what if he is...I have to know the truth...You must find out if he is really straight.

"Mission Accepted"

To be continued . . .

Well this was meant to tie the two parts together. It's mostly from the last chapter of Duo Journal, with some subtle changes. Hopefully you like it. Next chapters will be longer.

For those of you that want more insight to this story, please read "Duo's Journal" It will give you insight to the dream Duo had and some other things that are going on in the story.

Please review/flame BOTH this and 'Duo's Journal'


	2. Mission Fail: Realization

Sorry for the delay in chapters. I had this one story that I had to get out of my system. It was driving me up the wall, and keeping me from making this a good chapter. It isn't as long as I would have liked it to be but here it is.  
  
I know you don't want to read a lot of senseless things so here's a key and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

  
  
KEY:  
  
"Speech"   
[Thought]  
**_Actions_**

* * *

"Heero..."  
  
"H-Heero..."  
  
I looked up to see Quatre and Trowa standing in the room. I nod and they sit in the two vacant chairs at the foot of the hospital bed.  
  
There was silence. The only thing you could hear was the heart monitor. All I could do was sit there and wonder if the next beep would be the last. Then I turned to look at Quatre and Trowa again.  
  
"It's my fault...I did this to him. I'm a monster..."  
  
"No Heero, it's not your fault at all, and you aren't..."  
  
"Then whose fault is it," I interrupt Quatre, "I was the one that pushed him into the corner of that table! He was trying to stop the monster in me. All this because I was angry at Tree...I was so...angry. I-I couldn't even tell what I was doing. Damn it!! Why him...he deserve better..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What Quatre?"  
  
"Calm down. Duo wouldn't want you to be like this."  
  
I turned and shot him a glare, but I know it won't work. Quatre knows me too well. I turn away again and begin to stare at the floor.  
  
A few minutes later, I hear Trowa.  
  
"Stay with him Heero."  
  
I turn to look at the door and find myself looking into Trowa's visible eye. He nods as if...as if he knows how I really feel about Duo.  
  
After Trowa and Quatre left, I sat alone, waiting for Duo to awaken from the coma. I stood and walked closer to the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry...you shouldn't be in that bed. Why did you have to try and stop me? Why did I have to lose my temper? You don't belong in that bed, I do."  
  
I grab my laptop and sit down again an begin to type.  
  
Author: Heero Yuy   
Data Entry: HY0028  
  
This has to be the worst day of my life. I'm being taken to court by Trey in 2 months. He deserved what he got. More importantly, my best friend is in a coma because I put him there...  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
[I wish I could explain these feelings I'm having. Maybe I'm coming down with something. Well maybe I'll feel better after I eat something.]  
  
I wandered out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
[I'm glad we don't have school today. Duo needs the rest, and I don't know if I can look at Trey today, not after last night.]  
  
I turned on the small television in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes! Galaxy Fighters is on. I will have to tell Quatre about this. He'll want to know that they are showing new episodes in the morning."  
  
**Authors note:** galaxy Fighters is their version of Gundam Wing. If youhave a better name, send me a review with you suggestions.  
  
After watching the show for about ten minutes, I started looking around for something to make.  
  
"Let's see...Eggs, pancake mix, bacon, sausage, ham...corn? Turkey? Stuffing? What was Duo talking about? We have plenty of food here. We don't have to go shopping after all."  
  
I decided on pancakes, sausage and eggs. It was easy and it wouldn't take long to make.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I was sitting down watching an old episode of Ruroni Kenshin and eating my breakfast.  
  
Three hours later, I noticed that Duo wasn't up yet.  
  
[I'll get him up at 11:00. That will give him 3 more minutes, and time for me to get his breakfast started.]  
  
I went back into the kitchen and began making his food.  
  
When I was done, all I had left to do were the egg and that would take long. I set the oven to warm and placed his plate in the oven so his food wouldn't get cold.  
  
[I guess I ought to go wake hi up.]  
  
I headed upstairs and quietly went into his room. Once inside, all I could do was stare in awe at his beauty.  
  
[Even when he's sleeping, he still manages to look good.]  
  
As I stood there, my eyes began to wander. I was noticing how his boy made the blankets rise and fall in certain areas in order to outline his body. Then I noticed the steady rise ad fall of his chest and stomach. It was mesmerizing.  
  
After standing there dazed and light headed for a few minutes, I realized that my pants were getting rather uncomfortable. When I looked down, my member was rather hard and protruding forward begging to be let free.  
  
[Shit! I have to get out of here.]  
  
I quickly exited the room and headed to my own room.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Yuy. It's only Duo. He's your best friend and more importantly, he's straight, and don't forget it."  
  
After getting my raging hormones under control, I went back to Duo's room and wok him up.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Duo, it's time to get up."  
  
"Not now, ten more minutes."  
  
"Duo, it's 11 a.m."  
  
"What!"  
  
He rushed out of bed and ran to his closet to find clothes.  
  
"Um, Duo."  
  
"Sorry I didn't get up for school, Heero. I'll be down in 2 minutes."  
  
"But, Duo."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Heero."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
I grabbed him by my shoulders and told him to calm down.  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"Baka, that's what I've been trying to tell you. School is closed again. The storm is moving slower that predicted, but we should be back in school tomorrow."  
  
[He stop moving around frantically and stared at me for a few seconds, like he was confused or something.]  
  
"Duo, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yea Heero."  
  
"Good, I made breakfast if you would like to eat."  
  
"Great! I'll be down."  
  
" And maybe when you come down, you can tell me about last night."  
  
"Yea, sure but only if you don't make fun of me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I left his room and headed back downstairs. By the time I made it to the bottom of the steps, I could hear the shower running.  
  
[That was fast...He's in the shower already.]  
  
I sat and began to watch television again. There wasn't much on other than little kids, shows and sop operas.  
  
[I guess I'll watch the weather channel.]  
  
I lucked out and there was a documentary about hurricanes. They were talking about the differences in earth Hurricanes and space Hurricanes.  
  
After about 30 minutes, I heard Duo getting out of the shower. I turned the television off and headed into the kitchen and turned the stove on. No sooner had I done that, Duo walked in the kitchen. He was beautiful. His hair was still damp and pulled back, but it wasn't braided. He was wearing some black mesh shorts that came down to the mid part of his thigh and a white t-shirt that said 'You can help but love me'.  
  
[How right that shirt was.]  
  
"How do you want your eggs?" I asked.  
  
"Umm, scrambled is fine. Man Heero, this smells great. Where did you learn to cook?"  
  
"During the war."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well sit down, your eggs are ready."  
  
I sat down across from him while he ate. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beautiful features. His eyes were magnificent. The way he chewed his food...words can't begin to describe. After about ten minutes I realized that he was looking at me with a nervous look. I looked away for a moment, but sure enough I was drawn back to the vision of beauty sitting before me.  
  
After he finished eating, he helped me wash the dishes.  
  
"Heero, that was the best meal I've ever had. Maybe you should cook from now on."  
  
"Hn."  
  
After the dishes were done, I motioned for him to follow me into the other room. I really wanted to know what was bothering him and why he would call out my name so desperately in his sleep.  
  
"Duo, what happened last night?"  
  
"What do you mean, what happened last night?" he gave me one of those grins that asked 'what are you talking about'.  
  
"No games this time, I'm serious."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You will think I'm weak and not worth being around."  
  
"Duo, I fought along side you in many battles. I think you've done more than enough to prove that you aren't weak."  
  
[Why does he keep staring at me as if he is surprised to talk to me.]  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
[Obviously...that's because I never do talk to him. I just acknowledge him. Now is the time to change that, Yuy.]  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Okay, well the story is."  
  
**_Doorbell_  
**  
[Damn it! It's going to take for forever to get him to be willing to talk about this again.]  
  
"Let me get the door Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Who is it?!?" I heard his voice echo in from the other room.  
  
He opened the door, and people came in.  
  
"Oh, he Tro, hey Quat. What brings you guys here?"  
  
"We wanted to apologize for Sunday night. We shouldn't have left you at the club with no ride home."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Trowa."  
  
"But we should have at least told you we were leaving." Quatre added.  
  
"It's okay, Quat. Do you guys wanna come in for some coffee?"  
  
"Sure," Quatre replied.  
  
"Well, head into the kitchen, I'll be right in."  
  
Quatre and Trowa walked to the kitchen and Duo stopped back in the room that I was in.  
  
"Heero, I'm going to fix Quat and Tro some coffee. Do you want any?"  
  
"No."  
  
I turned back to the television and began watching a movie.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to talk with them for a bit, then I'll be back to tell you what's been bothering me."  
  
"Hn." [At least he is still willing to talk, after they leave.]  
  
I heard Duo, Trowa, and Quatre in the kitchen. I couldn't make out what they were talking about. Quatre and Trowa are really close friends, especially since the war is over. But they tend to have bad timing when really important things come up.  
  
**_Door Bell  
_**  
Let me get this. It's probably just Wufei. If it is him, I may have to make an appearance in the kitchen for a few minutes.  
  
I opened the door expecting to see Wufei, but to my surprise it's Trey.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
----End Flash Back----  
  
----Real Time: In the Hospital Room----  
  
The nurse entered the room.  
  
"Mr. You?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is a Ms. Sims out in the hall who wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
I walked into the hallway only to find Trey standing there with his mother. From the looks of it, Trey only has a black eye, busted lip and a few bruises on his arms.  
  
[I can't believe there's a lawsuit for two teenagers in a fight.]  
  
"Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Trey's mother. I'm here because I would like to hear your side of this story. I just find it hard to believe someone would assault another person over an apology."  
  
I began telling her about the whole thing from when I asked him out to when I was throwing him into the way."  
  
[If there really is a lawsuit, I might as well tell the truth rather than letting them play it up later.]  
  
After about ten minute, she stopped me, and turned to her son.  
  
"Trey, is what this young man saying true?"  
  
He held his head down.  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
Then I saw and heard something I wouldn't have expected.  
  
**_SMACK  
_**  
"I can't believe you did that! If I was your age and wasn't your mother, and you stood me up like that, you would have more than a black eye and a few bruises..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No your not! I'll give you something to be sorry about! Wait until I get your ass home."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't you even think about back talkin' to me! Go get your sorry ass in the car, and DON'T turn the radio on."  
  
"Yes, mam."  
  
"And when I get there, you better not think a word of this is funny. If I see you laugh, snicker, or show even a little a bit of humor in this, BOY, I WILL SLAP THE TASTE STRAIGHT OUT YOUR MOUTH!!"  
  
All I could was stare in shock and try not to laugh at the events that just unfolded in front of me.  
  
"Heero," she turned towards me, "I'm sorry trey caused you so much trouble You seem like a nice young man and I hope you stay that way. Now I must attend to my son. I hope your friend will be alright."  
  
After a few minutes of staring in shock at what had just happened, I walked back into the room just in time.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The nurse turned, "I have orders from the doctors to shave his head."  
  
"I can't allow that."  
  
"But sir, the doc..."  
  
"No! You are not to cut his hair!"  
  
"If you don't let me, then I will have to get the doctors."  
  
"Get the doctors, but before you do, tell them that I know that any tests that need to be done, don't require the loss of his hair. I also remember them saying that there was no bleeding. So they won't need to stitch him up. The CT scan showed that his brain was fine, so no surgery. The only thing that they could find, was a large bruise on his head, and that has been going down. So, until they give a good reason, he keeps his hair."  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
With that the nurse hurried out of the room.  
  
I walked over to the bed. Duo was lying still as ever. Then I felt it. My chest began to ache, and then a tear fell from my eye.  
  
"I won't let them do anything to you."  
  
I grabbed my laptop and sat back down.  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
"What do you want? I asked in an annoyed voice, but still trying to be civil.  
  
"I came to apologize, and talk." Trey answered.  
  
[What could we possibly talk about? You stood me up! But, I should give him a chance to defend himself. Maybe he has a good reason for not making it, or calling me.]  
  
I moved to the side to let him in.  
  
"Look, Heero. I am sorry for standing you up Sunday night."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"When you asked me to have dinner with you last week, I was flattered. I mean it's not everyday that the hottest guy in school asks you out on a date. You know what I mean?"  
  
[Hnnn...]  
  
"Well, I guess you don't, seeing as you ARE the hottest guy in school."  
  
"Hnnn.."  
  
[Is he trying to complement me or insult me!]  
  
"Anyway, Heero. I also came here to tell you that I'm not interested in dating you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you aren't my type."  
  
"Then why didn't you say something when I asked you to come over in the first place?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because? Is that you only reason?"  
  
I felt the vein in my forehead start to pulse.  
  
"Heero, who was at the...Oh, hey Trey." Duo said as he walked in the room.  
  
"Well, Heero, I thought 'because' would have been enough. I figured that since you rarely speak, you would have gotten the message."  
  
"I went out and spent $406.72 for a 'BECAUSE'!?!"  
  
"Heero, calm down," Duo said as he placed a hand on my shoulder."  
  
"Yea, man," Trey added.  
  
I brushed Duo's hand off my shoulder. [I can't believe he came here to make a fool of me in my own home...] By that point, I was holding back my rage with everything I had. I felt my face flush, and it felt like all of my senses were on overload. [GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!]  
  
"Heero calm down, He's not worth it." Duo said calmly.  
  
[I'm trying Duo, but this prick is asking for it. If he values his life he will stop and walk away.]  
  
"Yea Heero, I'm not worth it, besides nobody told you to spend that much money on a date. I thought you of all people would have enough common sense to know that."  
  
Then I felt something click.  
  
[THAT'S IT. I CAN'T DO IT DOU. HE PUSHED ME TOO FAR.] "I'm going to kill you!!"  
  
"Heero, NO!!!"  
  
I ran across the room, grabbed Trey by the shirt and threw him about ten feet and into a wall. Then the next thing I remember was Trowa holding me back and whispering in my ear for me to clam down.  
  
Though I was still struggling to get away, I could feel my muscles starting to relax. Then, I noticed the frighten expression on Trey's face. He got up and ran out of the apartment. Then Trowa's voice brought me back again.  
  
"Heero, you have to calm down, there are more important things to worry about now."  
  
He let go of me, and I turned to face him. Then I noticed in the background just what he meant.  
  
There lying on the floor was Duo. Quatre was next to him trying to wake him up. I quickly ran over to him and assessed the damage. There were no broken bones, just a knot on his forehead from where he hit the table.  
  
"How could I have done this?"  
  
"Heero..." Quatre spoke out before I cut him off.  
  
"Quatre call the hospital and tell them what happened and that we are on our way."  
  
"Okay." He was gone in a flash.  
  
"Trowa, would you please bring the car to the front door."  
  
"Heero, shouldn't we wait..."  
  
"He could die if we wait!"  
  
With that outburst, Trowa was gone.  
  
When Quatre came back, he helped me carry Duo outside and put him in the back seat of the car. We carefully placed him across the back seat of the car, and I kneeled on the floor. Quatre jumped in the front seat and told Trowa exactly which way to go. It was his home colony. He knew the quickest route to the hospital.  
  
About half way there, Duo opened his eyes.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
He looked so tired a weak.  
  
"We are on our way to the hospital."  
  
"Why, what happened Heero?  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Heero, I'm kinda tired."  
  
His eyes started to close.  
  
"No, Duo stay awake!!"  
  
"But, I'm so tired."  
  
"No...Trowa, GO FASTER!"  
  
When we got to the Hospital, they were waiting for us. They placed him on a stretcher and ran him to the emergency room. I followed so I could stay with him, but they kept me out of the room.  
  
Ten minutes later, one of the doctors came out to talk with me.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"No, my name is Heero Yuy."  
  
"I need to speak with one of his relatives."  
  
"I'm the only family he has."  
  
"Will you be the one covering the charges?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, there is good news and bad news."  
  
"Bad news first."  
  
"Duo has slipped into a coma."  
  
It took me a few seconds to process that information.  
  
"What are his chances, it was just a bump on the head."  
  
"It seems to me that the impact had a lot of force behind it so we aren't sure yet. They are taking him to get a CT scan to see if there was any damage done to his brain."  
  
"What's the good news?"  
  
"The good news is that he is still breathing on his own, which usually means that he should be okay. But as I said, we wont be sure until the scans are done.  
  
----End Flash Back----  
  
That all happened a week ago. He hasn't moved at all in that time, but the doctors said he body is doing okay and he should wake up soon.  
  
End entry HY0028  
  
I stand up and realize that I am crying. I guess over the past week I have come to realize how much duo means to me. How much I need him. How much I...Love him.  
  
I walked over to the bed and sat down. I couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Why won't you wake up? You can't leave me like this, not after I've realized how much you mean to me. Damn you wake up!"  
  
I collapsed onto him. My head was lying on his chest.  
  
Then I felt it. His hand on my head. His arm on my back. I looked up at his face. He was still sleeping, but there was a small smile there, as if he were tryig to tell me that it will be okay.  
  
TBC...  
  
**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**  
  
About Trey's mother. You all know you have that one friends whose mother everyone is afraid of. You know that one mom that will really follow through with what she says and even if you mess up they will tell your parents so you will get in trouble too.  
  
**Thanks for the reviews**. I hope more of you review this time as well. **I also welcome flames**. If you have any complaints at all, tell me or else I can't fix what you don't like. I am writing this story for you guys not for myself. So tell me what you want to read and I will see what I can do.  
  
**One final note.** I will be out of town and very busy for the next couple of weeks. I will do my best to have the next chapter up ASAP. I was think about having Trey come in and give a real apology before Duo comes out of the coma. **What do you think?**


	3. Interlude

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

AN: I had to get this up fast to let you guys know that I am back. **I still need a beta** to help me clean up the first part of the Trilogy which is 'Duo Journal' and to help me out with this part. I plan to take Heero's Computer through the next two years of their lives. Then I will start the final part of the Trilogy.

_It has been four months since Do showed any sign of life. Doctors have informed Heero, and the others that the duration of the coma depends on Duo. Heero has been at Duo's side constantly, except for when he was ordered to go home and sleep by on of the night nurses. Every time he would argue and lose. He would always get home and cry himself to sleep in the doorway of Duo's room. He would then wake up at 9:30 in the morning, head to the shower, and he was back at the hospital by 10:30 on the dot. The nurses would always have something for him to eat knowing that the only time he ate was not eating at home and the only time he at the hospital was when they stood by him and watch him eat everything they put in front of him._

_Quatre and Trowa had seen to it that hero and Duo would be able to graduate on time and not be held up a year. The school principal agreed that if Heero completed all of his work and took all of the tests, he would still be presented with a diploma. Duo was a different matter all together. Quatre had agreed to make sure that when Duo cam out of the coma, he was to take all of the tests that would be given during the duration of his stay at the hospital and his recovery at home._

_On several occasions, Wufei would stop by to make sure hero was doing okay. He would bring food that he made during classes at his culinary school. After graduation, he had been accepted to become an apprentice to one of the top chefs in the Colonies. He is now engaged to Sara Waters, a violinist who recently graduated from the Colonial Conservatory of Performing Arts and recently signed a 5 year contract with Gundanium Records. He decided to wait to introduce her to everyone until Duo had awaked from his coma. _

_Quatre and Trowa were also engaged. Quatre had been given responsibilities within the family business. He will officially become head of the company once he completes college. Both he and Trowa have been accepted into the Titan Business Academy, an elite school for those people that have already established themselves within the business industry. (More will be explained later) Heero also received his diploma, though he opted to not go to the ceremony. He found he couldn't celebrate with out Duo. _

_Throughout the time in the hospital Duo continued to have the nightmare about being raped in a dark alley while looking for Heero. Each episode would be worse than the one before. At one point, before Duo lost most of his muscle mass, they had to strap him to the bed, because he was lashing out violently at anyone nearby._

I will try to get a really chapter up soon, hopefully within the next few days. Hopefully by then I will have a BETA. I will also need comments/flames from the next chapter because I will be writing on my computer and not by hand.


	4. Duo

**Thanks** to my beta **EvilAngelBB** for putting up with all of my bad spelling and horrible grammar. And I hope you all enjoy my first full chapter back into the world of Fanfic writing.

AGAIN, I don't own anything.

Heero's Computer

KEY:  
  
"Speech"  
Thought  
**_Actions_**

Author: Heero Yuy Data Entry: HY0166 Date: Thursday May 1, PT002 Time: 1835 (6:35pm)

Computer,

Yet another day has passed by and Duo hasn't shown any sign's of awakening since that day almost five months ago. Every day becomes a new challenge for me, trying to find the will to live on. I have long since accepted the fact that I love Duo, and I will keep on loving him even if he never feels the same for me. Trowa told me to be strong when both he stopped by the other day…

----A few days ago----

"Heero…"

"…"

"Heero…"

"Hn…" as I turned and noticed Trowa trying to get my attention from the doorway of the hospital room. "Hey, Trowa." Was all I said before turning back to stare at Duo hoping for some change, some outward sign of life.

"Heero, you can't go on like this. You haven't…"

"I will go on as long as it takes."

"But Heero, be reasonable…"

"What if it were Quatre in that bed? Would you be saying the same thing? Or would you be sitting here where I am waiting for him?"

"…" He stood there, as he had all the other times he had tried to reason with me.

"Ok, Heero… At least… would you at least come to dinner with us?"

"Hn… Maybe next-"

"Next time… that's what you said the last time, and the time before that, and every other time we have tried to get you to move. Heero you have to do something with yourself."

"Hn…"

**_Long Sigh_** "Look, the nurses have told me on several occasions that they don't think you're eating anything other than the small amount of food they have been giving you in the morning when you get here… Everyone is worried about you Heero…"

"Hn… I'm fine. Duo is all that matters to me right now."

**_sigh_** That was the last thing I heard before I went back to staring at Duo again. I reached out to wipe is hair out of his face and then sat back down with my back facing the door.

Duo, come back. This life is not worth living anymore without you.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a pair of arms wrapped around me and began dragging me out of the room.

"Heero, this is for your own good"

I realized it was Trowa and he was holding onto me as tightly as he possibly could.

"Trowa! Stop! Put me down!"

"No, Heero, this is for your own good."

"PUT ME DOWN, or I swear, I'll…"

"What Heero…You'll what? Kill me? You don't have the strength to do anything to me right now Heero. Had this been a few months ago, you might have been able to stop me, but like Duo, you haven't moved other than to travel back and forth from your apartment to this hospital room. So go ahead yell and threaten me all you want, but it will do you no good."

"Put me down! I have to stay here with him. Come on Trowa, this isn't funny. Put me down!"

I continued to thrash about violently, using all of my strength trying to break free from Trowa's hold. After about five minutes I began to slow up. Trowa was right, as much as I hated to admit it. I had grown weaker, my efforts obviously causing me to tire out rapidly.

"Please…Don't make me leave." Tears were forming in my eyes.

The nurses, after noticing that Trowa was also starting to tire from trying to hold me for so long, rush over and shot me with, what must have been, some sort a sedative. Soon after, I fell asleep in Trowa's arms. He moved to place me in a nearby wheelchair and then proceeded to sit down on a sofa, exhausted after the ordeal. The rest of the hospital visit I learned after I woke up.

----Trowa's recollection of what happened while I was drugged.----

One of the younger nurses' assistants came over and handed Trowa a cup of water.

"Thank you Mr. Barton for stopping by."

"It was no problem."

"So, umm…Mr. Barton…is there a girl in your life?

Trowa looked up in shock.

"Uh…Uh no there…"

"Really? Someone as strong as you should have a woman in your life."

"Sorry lady, but I'm already taken."

"You can be. You just said you were single."

"No, you just assumed I was single."

"But you just said, there was no…"

"I'm gay."

It took a couple of seconds before it registered in the girl's mind.

"Aw shoot…well what about that cute blond guy that's always up here? Surely he's availa-"

"He's my fiancé."

"Gee… you really know how to ruin a girl's fun," she said as she turned to walk down the hall. "Wait 'till Susie hears about this… having a crush on not one but two gay guys and they're engaged."

Trowa couldn't help but smile at the girl as she walked away. He looked back over to me. I was still sleeping in the wheelchair with a very trouble look on my face. I didn't want to be away from Duo.

----an hour later Heero's point of view----

I woke up in a room, on a nice leather sofa. The television was on quietly. I could hear two voices coming from the other room. After listening closely to the conversation, I could tell that it was Quatre and Trowa.

Trowa, that bastard… must have brought me to their place…

Still feeling a bit unsteady from the sedative, I slowly made my way into the kitchen where I heard the other two.

"So you're awake?" came the lower of the two voices.

"Hn… no thanks to you… Why did you take me away from Duo?" I asked with a flat tone to my voice.

"There was no other choice, Heero…" Quatre said in a calm voice.

Quatre moved from his seat at the counter and crossed the room to grab a glass and then filled it with water for me.

"... We were concerned about your health. You need to get away from the hospital. Even if it is only for a few…"

"Damn it!!! How many times must I tell you?! I want to be there for him. I owe him that much at least."

Quatre waited for my shouts to end.

"Heero, Trowa and I both know how much you want to be there for Duo. But **_–sigh-_** how can I put this…? If you stay there and continue to do what you are doing, at this rate, when Duo does awaken from his coma, you'll be too weak to help him. Even worse, you could be in a bed next to him, suffering form exhaustion and malnutrition!"

Quatre didn't realize that he had allowed himself to get so worked up over this whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell, Heero…."

I was still staring at the blond in shock. It was rare to see Quatre angry or upset like this.

"… its just that… I already have one friend in the hospital. I don't think I could stand to see another one slip away and end up in the same situation."

Quatre went to sit back down in his seat, with his elbows resting on the counter, his hands on his head and staring down into his cup, his face distorted with many different emotions. Trowa took a place next to him and tried to comfort his smaller lover.

"Quatre…" I began, then I just turned and walked into the other room, back to the couch I had been sleeping on minutes before.

What do I do? I need to be with Duo, but… my friends…

"Heero?"

He looked up to see Trowa staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Trowa…" I began. "I'm sorry to both you and Quat…" **_-sigh-_** "I'm sorry to make you both worry so much."

"Don't be," Trowa interrupted , "look, Heero… We don't want you to be away from Duo. Quatre goes on about how 'sweet' it is that you are being so devoted to Duo the way you are…"

I almost let a smile cross my face, knowing that 'sweet' wasn't a word that Trowa used very often, if at all, and he was a having a hard time with the word.

"… All we want to do is to get you out of there, and get you to keep your life going. Duo wouldn't want you wasting away because of him."

"Hn."

"Look, after we get you something to eat, just promise us that you will try to take care of yourself a little better. Besides, I don't know about you, but it breaks my heart to see Quatre so worked up like this.

"Hn." I nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll go and check on Quat' really quick, then I'll take you out to grab a bite to eat, and then I guess I'll take ya back to the Hospital."

"Ok."

Trowa began walking back to the kitchen to check on the blond.

"Heero"

"Trowa"

We said at the same time.

"You first," I offered.

**_-sigh-_** "Promise me you won't go tellin' Quatre that I used more than three words in a sentence, or that I was actually able to hold an actual conversation with anyone."

I let out a short laugh, and Trowa just stood there dumbfounded.

"As long as you don't go telling Duo that I actually managed coherent sentences."

"Deal," came Trowa's reply, "besides even if I did, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't believe me even if I told him."

----Present time (Journal Entry)----

Well, ever since that day earlier this week, I've actually tried to keep my word. I gone out to lunch and dinner with Quatre and Trowa everyday this week, and I've also started sleeping in my bed again. It's good to have friends that…

----In the background (Real life)----

"Man…I'm thirsty," came a very weak voice from out of nowhere.

Heero turned slowly. His heart caught in his throat and his mind started going a mile a minute.

"D-Duo?"

"Hey, Heero..." the voice was still very weak and hoarse, "What's a guy gotta do to get some water around here?"

He rushed to the bed where Duo was laying.

"Duo…" a tear began to run down his face. He didn't want to believe the impossible.

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Duo!"

He finally let go of everything. He let his head rest on Duo's chest and cried. All the months of grieving and regret and now… happiness. All of it came out at once. Like a tidal wave of emotions that he could no longer control.

"Hey, hey, hey… Heero, whatever it is, its okay." Duo voice so soft, from months of not using it.

"What's going on in here?" one of the nurse came by to check to make sure everything is was okay. "Oh my… you're awake… the doctors must know about this immediately," she stated as she turned and rushed back out into the hall.

Duo slowly lifted one of his arms up to place it on Heero's head as he cried. He didn't know what was really going on but he knew he was going to find out really soon.

Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Holidays made this chapter come a little later than I would have like but, here it is. I am already working on the next chapter, so I hope to have that up and running soon.


End file.
